A Hero's Farewell
A Hero's Farewell (バイバイみんな!!悟空最後の瞬間移動, Bai Bai Minna Goku Saigo no Shunkan Ido, lit. "Bye-bye Everyone!! Goku's Final Moment") is the twenty-third episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-eighth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 2, 1993. Its original American air date was December 19, 2000. Summary Gohan's awesome powers have proven to be too much for Cell. After being forced to regurgitate Android 18, Cell's perfect power vanishes as his body reverts to his incomplete form. Enraged with Gohan, Cell attacks him, but to no avail. Knowing that his chances of winning have disappeared with his perfect power, Cell engorges himself with a buildup of ki, in a last ditch effort to defeat Gohan by destroying himself and the Earth. Gohan then realizes that there is no way that he can save the Earth, and as a last resort, Goku steps in. After a heart-felt goodbye to his son and his friends, and requesting his son to look after Chi-Chi for him, Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to transport Cell to King Kai's planet moments before he explodes. Unable to stop himself, Cell destroys the tiny planet along with Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. Back on Earth, Gohan and the other Z Fighters mourn Goku's sudden sacrifice. Realizing his own cockiness, Gohan blames himself for his father's death. Krillin comes to comfort Gohan and helps him up, when he realizes that he forgot Android 18; he leaves Gohan and goes to pick her up. Meanwhile, Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory are on the Snake Way, and Goku realizes that Cell's soul is not with them in the afterlife. After a startling revelation, King Kai realizes that if Cell is not with them, then Goku's sacrifice was in vain. Among the rubble of the destroyed planet, Cell regenerates. By destroying himself, Cell received a Zenkai and regenerated into his perfect form once again. Cell also somehow absorbed Goku's incinerated remains, therefore gaining the knowledge of how to perform the Instant Transmission, and returns to Earth. Gohan is still standing in the same position when a gust of wind appears and Cell comes back, killing Future Trunks and shocking the Z Fighters. Major events *Cell reverts to his Semi-Perfect form. *Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Android 17 are all killed by Cell's self-destruction. *Cell begins his final transformation via regeneration, Super Perfect Cell. *Future Trunks is killed by Cell's Full Power Death Beam. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Quotes Techniques used *Unforgivable! - A self-destruction technique capable of destroying an entire planet. Used by Semi-Perfect Cell in an attempt to destroy the Earth and the Z Fighters. *Regeneration - Used by Cell to regenerate himself after self-destructing, using his nucleus. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to transport the self-destructing Cell to King Kai's planet and by Cell to teleport back to Earth after regenerating. *Full Power Death Beam - Used by a returning Super Perfect Cell, intending to kill a random Z Fighter. He ends up killing Future Trunks. Gallery ca:Episodi 188 (BDZ) pt-br:Adeus a todos! Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:1993 Category:2000